El amigo secreto
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: AU. En la empresa donde Hermione trabaja deciden jugar al amigo secreto. (Este fic participa en el Reto Trimestral Masquerade del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago").


Hello!

Wow... hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba algo *-*, me siento emocionada de estar aquí nuevamente, y mas si es un Dramione ;)

Bien, esta historia es un **AU** (algo que nunca había escrito). Se me ocurrió mientras pensaba en el amigo secreto que se hizo el año pasado en mi trabajo y, de pronto, voila ya tenía la idea para el fic.

Espero que les guste.

Muy pronto subiré otras cosillas mas :)

Bye...

* * *

Este fic participa en el Reto Trimestral Masquerade del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".

Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **El amigo secreto**

Era sexy.

Joder era condenadamente sexy.

No le extrañaba para nada que todas las mujeres, incluyéndose muy a su pesar, estuvieran coladisimas por él. Por todo él. Es que… es que no era solo su apariencia, era todo. Completito. Inteligente, elegante, caballero y así podría seguir.

Era el soltero codiciado de la empresa.

No se le conocía ninguna novia, nunca tonteaba con las demás, de vez en cuando coqueteaba, pero era algo tan sutil que nadie lo notaba. Las que decían que habían salido con él o compartido su cama estaban mintiendo. Al fin y al cabo nadie tendría tanta suerte.

Nadie podría jactarse de salir con el hijo del dueño.

—Cariño —unos morenos dedos chasquearon frente a su cara—. Tierra llamando a Hermione.

Los ojos castaños parpadearon y se enfocaron en los oscuros de sus compañera de cubículo —Lo siento, Claire. ¿Qué sucede?

La mujer se recargó en el escritorio cruzándose de brazos — ¿Qué te sucede a ti? Has estado en las nubes estos días —murmuró pensativa—. ¿Qué es lo que hay en esa cabecita?

Hermione se recargó en su silla. Si había alguien en quien no podía confiar era precisamente en Claire. La mujer era la cotilla número uno, si deseabas informarte de cada chisme ella era la indicada para preguntarle. Hermione tan solo trataba de mantenerse lo más invisible posible, no le gustaba llamar la atención, y hacer bien su trabajo.

—No me sucede nada —intentó sonreír mientras miraba la pantalla de su computador.

Claire suspiró —Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, somos amigas, ¿No? —preguntó, pero no esperó respuesta alguna porque sabía que no era así—. Además, guardarse las cosas no es nada bueno y menos a estas alturas de la vida.

—No me estoy guardando nada.

—Bien, adivinaré —sí, era un hueso duro de roer—. Por tu comportamiento, tus ojos soñadores en algunos momentos y tus suspiros melancólicos, diría que peleaste con tu novio —sentenció convencida.

—No tengo novio.

—Oh, cierto, recuerdo que una vez mencionaste que no tenías tiempo para eso —se alejó y regresó a su propio escritorio—. Pero, y ya que mencionaste ese asunto, deberías salir con alguien así como vas terminaras solterona.

Hermione murmuró algo entre dientes. Claire, observadora y todo, había dado en el clavo. ¡Dios! No era vieja ni nada, apenas treinta años, pero se sentía una solterona y una anticuada después de discutir con su… bueno… novio, o algo así. No se lo había dicho a nadie, él quería mantener la relación en secreto y Hermione entendió su punto, pero… pero se había dado cuenta de que quería mucho más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a dar y aceptar. Esa la razón de su retraimiento en esos últimos días.

—Por cierto, ya que no quieres hablar de tu vida personal, supongo que me dirás quien es tu amigo secreto —murmuró emocionada. Solo le faltaba dar saltitos para darle más emoción al asunto.

Hermione intentó concentrarse en lo que estaba redactando, pero con Claire parloteando en voz baja sus pensamientos se fueron a la deriva.

Ese día, sería muy estresante.

…

El lado de su cama se mantuvo frío.

Lo extrañaba, pero no iba a ceder esta vez.

Suspiró sonoramente cuando se dio cuenta de que en unas horas sería el intercambio de regalos de Navidad. Afortunadamente, le había tocado alguien medianamente fácil, así que ya lo tenía resuelto.

La cuestión era que esos días no podría hablar con él porque ambos estarían inmersos en las fiestas y en sus propias familias. Odiaba estar en esa situación, pero ya llevaban bastante tiempo saliendo y no cedería.

Cuando comenzaron a salir fue algo inusual e impensable. Se habían conocido en un concurrido café que estaba a unas pocas cuadras de la empresa. Prácticamente se habían sentado frente a frente y Hermione, porque no aceptarlo, le había echado miraditas discretas. Él se acercó y comenzaron a hablar.

Surgió todo tan lentamente como había pensado. En un principio había sido un sueño, pero después algo cambio. Hermione se proyectaba con la relación, quería casarse y tener hijos, pero nunca lo habían hablado y cuando el tema se dio había surgido la disputa. A pesar de los años que llevaban, sí, años, juntos él aún prefería mantenerla en las sombras. Eso había sido injusto porque ambos, para los demás, estaban solteros. Después de las fiestas tenían que hablar y resolverlo. Seguir o detenerse. Ella deseaba seguir, pero él… él quizás querría detenerse.

Suspiró levantándose.

Esperaba que ese día fuese mejor, de todas maneras la empresa tan solo trabajaría medio día.

…

Cuando terminó el colegio supo de inmediato lo que quería hacer por el resto de su vida. Literatura. Sí, cualquier cosa relacionada con ese aspecto estaba bien. Lamentablemente, a medida que fue recorriendo el camino, se dio cuenta de que no todo se basaba en escribir, editar o leer lo que quería. Todas las empresas se regían por sus propios parámetros editoriales, lo aprendió de muy buena manera en la primera empresa que trabajó.

En Malfoy & Asociados, no fue distinto. La primera entrevista que tuvo fue con el presidente de aquel edificio. Un hombre serio, frío y aristocrático. Demasiado culto e inteligente. Fue algo intimidante, pero afortunadamente y debido, porque no decirlo, a su amplio conocimiento por los libros el hombre decidió contratarla cuando se suponía que estaban los puestos de trabajos completos.

Llevaba cinco años trabajando ahí. Cuando cumplía su segundo año, Lucius Malfoy, el dueño de la empresa, enfermó gravemente. Su único hijo, Draco, se hizo cargo del negocio desde ese entonces.

Y, sí, él era sexy hombre que volvía loca a todas. El inalcanzable hombre de todas.

—Estas sonrojada, ¿En qué piensas?

Hermione bufó, ¿Por qué Claire se fijaba siempre en ella? —Solo… recordaba que hoy es Navidad y que estaré con mi familia —musitó.

—Sí, eso es genial para todos, pero no me has dicho porque estas sonrojada.

—No me sonrojé, solo tengo calor —la miró intentando que sus ojos no la traicionaran.

Claire se acomodó en la silla mirando a su alrededor —Sí, debe ser por el calor que hace a estas alturas del año —le dijo irónica—. No sé por qué pretendes mentir cuando eres pésima en eso.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos dándose cuenta de que muchos las observaban bastante interesados —No miento —murmuró mirando por la ventana.

El poco trabajo que habían tenido ese día ya lo habían acabado.

Ahora estaban todos, veinte en total, sentados en un semicírculo esperando recibir los regalos del amigo secreto. Hermione se contuvo de bufar, era algo tan infantil. Esperaba no recibir nada inapropiado o innecesario, cosa que había pasado las veces anteriores.

Todos estaban emocionados porque no tan solo participaron ellos, los empleados, sino que también los dueños, es decir Draco Malfoy y sus dos socios: Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson. Eso le subiría la categoría al asunto, agradecía que no le tocase ninguno de ellos, porque ¿Qué se le puede regalar a alguien que aparentemente lo tiene todo?

—Muy bien presten atención —la entusiasta voz de Pansy Parkison les hizo mirarla. Todos comentaban que ella y Malfoy sostenían una relación abierta desde mucho antes de comenzar la sociedad, los veían juntos y ella siempre le coqueteaba. Ninguno declinó el chisme, de todas maneras no tenían por qué hacerlo—. En estos últimos minutos de trabajo intercambiaremos los regalos del amigo secreto —señaló el gran árbol que adornaba la estancia con muchos regalos—. Los iré nombrando uno por uno para que lo reciban.

Hermione miraba como muchas se levantaban entusiasmadas, se levantó intentando disimular lo innecesariamente nerviosa que estaba y recibió el pequeño paquete de una sonriente Parkinson que hasta le guiñó el ojo.

Todas, porque la mayoría eran mujeres, estaban inmersas en sus propios obsequios. Muchas jadeaban, otras chillaban y algunas murmuraban algo inentendible, al parecer este año les había tocado algo adecuado.

El suyo aún estaba en su regazó. Era pequeño, papel brillante color gris. Discreto, pero a la vez ostentoso por el tipo de papel. Sus manos se movieron hacia el dobladillo y con suma lentitud lo comenzó a abrir.

Pensó en mil cosas que pudiesen ser, jamás imaginó ver aquella inesperada cajita rectangular de color negro con una nota adjunta.

Sus manos temblaron cuando la abrió y vio el contenido.

Jadeó y parpadeó muchas más veces de las que creía posible en un segundo.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó.

Se levantó sosteniendo su carísimo regalo, aun sosteniendo la caja donde descansaba un anillo.

La nota decía; _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

Sintió más que vio a alguien tras suyo tocándole el brazo, queriendo ver lo que sostenía.

Hermione sabía que era Claire, sin embargo, se giró para mirar a la única persona que sabía que le había regalado aquello. Tenía que ser una broma retorcida y desagradable, nunca pensó que él fuera así de cruel para jugar con algo así.

Se sintió temblar y los ojos se le nublaron de lágrimas, una opresión se instaló en su pecho.

—No —la voz se le quebró al pronunciar la palabra—. No acepto casarme con usted, señor Malfoy.

Apretó la caja entre sus manos antes de moverse hacia cualquier lugar. Solo… solo deseaba salir de ahí.

…

Hermione corrió y se detuvo al darse cuenta del ridículo que había hecho frente a los demás. No le importaba la opinión de ellos, pero había quedado como estúpida. Se preguntaba que mentira les estaría echando Malfoy o, peor aún, como se estarían riendo de la situación.

Agh. Lo odiaba.

Suspiró secándose las lágrimas. Necesitaba recoger sus cosas e irse de ahí. Ya después pensaría en la renuncia que presentaría.

—Olvidas esto —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

La mujer se giró lentamente —Pretendía devolverme a buscarlo, pero gracias —le dijo al tiempo que tomaba bruscamente el bolso.

—Necesitamos hablar.

—No quiero hablar contigo.

—Lo sé, pero necesitamos hacerlo.

— ¿Tenías que elegir esta fecha? Si querías arruinarme la Navidad, lo conseguiste —Hermione se movió hacia uno de los salones aceptando lo que él quería.

—No se suponía que reaccionaras así —dijo él siguiéndola.

Oh, había olvidado mencionar que él se basaba en planes y que siempre debían salir a la perfección —Después de todo lo que ha pasado no creerías que saltara a tus brazos y te diría que "sí", porque desde que empezamos a salir nunca quisiste llevar nuestra relación a algo mas serio y ni siquiera somos novios —la mujer lo miró. Ambos estaban rodeados por el lujoso salón de reuniones.

—Hermione…

—Si fue una broma, fue muy cruel —susurró.

—No estaba bromeando. Quiero casarme contigo, Herm.

Ella lo miró —No, no quieres. Tú no sabes lo que quieres, Draco. Ahora estamos aquí, en _tu_ empresa, discutiendo una relación que no existe para nadie más que para nosotros —murmuró—. Debiste mantenerla ahí, así nadie sabría de esto.

—No lo entiendes —susurró fríamente acercándose a ella.

Hermione se alejó un paso. Con él cerca no podía pensar —Entonces, explícamelo.

Draco frunció los labios. Sí, le costaba expresar sus emociones. Hermione no esperaba que le dijera nada, pero de todas maneras esperó.

El rubio suspiró —Cuando nos conocimos, presentí que eras distinta, no me equivoqué, pero aun así quise mantenerte en secreto porque sabía que mi padre no lo aprobaría —la miró a los ojos—. Luego, me dijiste que trabajabas aquí y todo se complicó, mi padre enfermó y quise decírselo, pero él insistió en que debía casarme con Astoria, una amiga de la familia —bufó al pensar en ese momento—. Evidentemente no lo hice. Hace algunas semanas le comenté que estaba saliendo con alguien hace algún tiempo, quiso que terminara y… fue ahí cuando discutimos.

Hermione recordó el momento en el que le dijo donde trabajaba, él había persistido en que renunciara sin ningún argumento válido. Obviamente Hermione no lo hizo, y Draco le confesó que era el heredero de esa empresa y que prontamente trabajaría ahí porque su padre estaba enfermo.

Eso había significado muchas cosas, una de ella su relación en secreto.

—Deberías considerar lo que tu padre te pidió.

—No hablas en serio.

—Hablo muy en serio. Tienes razón, tú y yo somos distintos. Esto no iba a funcionar. No fuimos capaces de sacarla a la luz y murió. Todo fue un desastre desde que dejamos de hablar, pero quizás las cosas deban ser así. De todas manera, tú terminaste esto —levantó los brazos. Se estaba aguantando las lágrimas.

—Dime que no me amas y te dejaré en paz.

Hermione suspiró desviando la mirada.

Sabía lo mala mentirosa que era, pero no podía seguir adelante. Lo amaba, mucho, pero no soportaría estar en las sombras de nuevo.

Caminó hacia él y le entregó la caja con el anillo.

—Entrégaselo a ella —susurró tomándole la mano y entregándoselo.

Draco miró el objeto en sus manos y supo que todo había acabado. Su cobardía una vez más había destruido una hermosa relación, algo verdadero y sólido.

No podía culpar a nadie más que él, mal que mal había sido su decisión.

Vio como ella caminaba hacia la puerta y no pudo evitar decir:

—Ya se lo entregué a la mujer que amo.

La mujer se detuvo y lo miró.

Estaban lejos, demasiado lejos uno del otro, pero aún así pudo escucharlo claramente.

—Lo siento, tiendo a darme cuenta de lo que he perdido cuando ya es demasiado tarde. Lucharé por ti.

Hermione caminó hacia él —No puedes cambiar las acciones ya hechas.

—No, pero puedo no volver a cometerlas —Draco bajó la mirada.

Hermione quiso creerle, quiso confiar en lo que él le decía. Ella había aceptado estar en la sombras porque entendía la situación de Draco con su padre y todo embrollo de ser un Malfoy.

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando sintió que Draco la abrazaba. No se había dado cuenta de que él se había movido.

—Mis padres siempre me dijeron que no se vive de promesas, sino de hechos. Nunca estuve más arrepentido de no haberlo hecho. Me di cuenta de que estaba actuado como mi padre quería y no como yo quería hacerlo —se miraron—. Conserva el anillo. Dame la oportunidad de colocarlo en tu dedo cuando estés segura, estemos seguros, de todo esto.

Hermione dudó. Al final, todo se reducía a eso; a confiar —De acuerdo.

Draco la besó castamente. Juntaron sus frentes mirándose a los ojos.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

—Esta será la primera vez que todos nos verán juntos.

Él sonrió un poco —Creo… que ya no hay nadie en la empresa, pero debes saber que cuando saliste corriendo se dieron cuenta de que había algo entre nosotros, no lo desmentí, ¿Por qué aún hay algo, verdad?

—Sí, Draco. Nos daremos la oportunidad de que esto funcione.

Hermione puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y lo besó sellando su amor.


End file.
